1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the construction of decks, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a decking release clip for securing and releasing deck boards to and from joists as part of a decking structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional methods of constructing decks, such as patio decking and the like, are adequate and generally effective, and yet they lack certain advantages. For example, it is known to construct a deck by placing deck boards side by side upon deck joists, then attaching the deck boards to the joists with nails or screws. If the owner of such a deck desires to replace one or more deck boards, for example due to damage or discoloration to the deck boards, the owner must undertake the laborious and time consuming steps of prying the deck boards from the joints if they are nailed, or unscrew the screws holding the deck boards. This can sometimes cause further damage to the deck boards or to the joists.